The Rebirth of Annabeth Chase
by Athena Sage
Summary: Percy has fallen in battle and Annabeth has traded her soul for his. But there's a twist in every trade. Annabeth's choice has promised that she would lose everything from her past life: her memories, her physical attributes and basically everything that makes her Annabeth, that makes Percy love her. Will she ever meet Percy again? And if she does...will he still love her?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hey guys, this is my first story ever since I erased all the stories from my previous fan fiction account (Sorry about that, I was having a few...things going on in my life). Anyways, here is the remake of Bianca's Return (my previous story for those of you who know), except here, it revolves around Annabeth and basically the story is _way _better than Bianca's return. **

**Hope you all enjoy this! All constructive criticism and feedback is welcome! :) And please follow if you do like this story. I mean it isn't _that _hard to click the button :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Sometimes I wish I could turn back the clock, turn it back to a period where everything was fine, where the world was perfect. Sometimes I wish I could stop myself from making the decisions I had made before, the crude and impulsive ones that cost the lives of many. Sometimes I wish I am not me, that I was never born into this universe.

We all have times when we wish our imperfections gone, and I'm no different.

My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect and hero of Olympus. That was all in the past. Yet, somehow, I can still recall those memories: the times I spent with Percy, falling into Tartarus, defeating Arachne…yes, I can remember those times. But there are some things I don't want to remember, some things I want to forget. Some things I wish I'd never done.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy this? I know, it's short but it's just sneak preview of the plot. Follow if you do like it :))))))**

**-Athena Sage**


	2. Chapter 1: The Trade

**Author's Note: Hey guys! First, a large thank you note to all who have read this story. It has really made my day. Thank you all bunches :)))))))) **

**An even HUGER thank you to all who have followed and/or reviewed this story. Your support has really gotten me going again :)**

**Sadly I still can't upload a profile picture or a cover picture for my story, so you guys will have to wait for that. Sorry! ****In apology, I've specially written this chapter for all of you!**

**This chapter is _quite_ long, I mean 1,872 words for a starting chapter?! I really enjoyed writing this chapter for you guys and I hope you guys will enjoy it :) Oh, and before I forget, all constructive criticism and feedback is extremely welcome :) Please do follow this story if you do like it (Just spend at most 5 seconds of your time clicking that button there :))  
**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Here's Chapter 1:**

"Are you sure about your decision, my child?" It is my mother, Athena. She sits on her throne, clad in shining armour. Her owl rests on her shoulder, eyes large and staring. There are times when I wonder if it would be different, if I had not been a daughter of Athena…would _I _have been different? No, impossible. I would always be the same. That's why Percy loves me, because I'm smart, witty and probably a little stubborn and headstrong at times. I would _never _change myself, _never._

I stand a little straighter. Percy, yes, I'm doing this for him. A sacrifice for the greater good, I could sacrifice myself for him right now without blinking an eye. That's how much _I _love _him_.

"I am sure of my decision, mother." My eyes flit to Percy's lifeless body. "I am sure of it."

My mother nods her head. She doesn't need another word from me. The deal is done. She waves her hand. As if on cue, life immediately begins to show in Percy's sunken eyelids, his face begins to glow once again and then he breathes, a gulp of air travels into his lungs, causing his chest to rise and fall.

"Annabeth," he groans. That is all I need from him. I rush forward, not caring about my mother or her owl watching me. Percy is alive, _my _Percy is alive. I feel the rush of life pouring into my veins. _He's alive! _My brain screams, still unbelieving. _Alive! _

Percy's lips touch mine and I kiss him deeply. The smell of the sea rushes over me, dousing me in the beautiful salty-sweet perfectness. Percy is alive and he's all mine. All _mine_. His hands greedily move under my shirt, skimming the edge of my bra. I inch closer to him, wanting him to unclasp it, to allow him to feel me. But then he swiftly brings his hand out from under my shirt. My body cries out in disappointment. As easily as he had removed his hand, he breaks the kiss, leaving me breathless. He's teasing me. A tinge of anger rushes through me and I fold my arms and pout. I know, I know, not very mature. But after watching your boyfriend _die_ right in front of your eyes and get revived again, there's more you deserve than _that_.

"There, Seaweed Brain, you just broke a perfectly good moment." My eyes automatically roll themselves at him and he smirks.

"Your mum's in the room you know that Wise Girl?" He whispers so close that his breath tickles my ear.

"Yeah, yeah, always being the sensible one."

"Hey!" he retorts. "One of us _has_ to take up the job offer."

I offer him another eye roll which he greedily takes in.

"Annabeth, you have exactly five minutes before you have to go." My mother remarks, her face flickers with amusement at my kissing scene and I see the ghost of a smile. Gosh.

_ Five _minutes. That's all the time I have left. I turn to Percy who's looking me up and down with a quizzical expression on his face. I can't leave him like that, I have to tell him.

"Percy, you see –"

"Leaving Annabeth? _Leaving_? Where are you going? You're just running an errand for your mother, right?" He grasps my shoulders, shaking me hard, as if trying to wake me up from a nap. The urgency in his eyes surprises me and I stumble back a few steps. "I know that look on your face Wise Girl. Tell me that you're not going anywhere dangerous. _Please._"

His eyes beg me, I can't face him. Not now. Carefully, I pry his fingers from my shoulders. "Percy…I-I'll explain. I'm not going anywhere dangerous…I'll just be gone…for a long while." My mouth goes dry all of a sudden. How should I explain the situation? Tell him that he died and I traded my soul for his life? Reassure him that what he could visit me in Elysium? No, I couldn't do that to Percy.

"Mother, may I request a favor from you?" The words are ripped from my mouth like a piece of paper torn out from a scrapbook.

My mother leans forward in her throne, eyes gleaming expectantly. "Yes child? What more do you wish for?"

"I-I want –" My eyes flit to Percy, seeing him standing there, confidence flares within me. I'm doing this for him. "On account for my service to you and to Olympus, I will like to request that I am reborn as a 17 _Greek _demigod immediately after I enter the Underworld. And," my eyes meet Percy's. "I would like to cross paths with Percy at least once in my next life."

My mother's lips form a tight line. "You know I wouldn't freely grant these wishes to _anyone._"

I nod, waiting for her final word.

She sighs, leaning back so her back touches her throne. "But considering your service to Olympus I must say that you deserve these rights. I give you a minute to enlighten the boy who looks oh-so confused."

I nod again, meeting my mother's eyes, hoping that I convey gratitude through my own eyes. Then I turn to Percy.

"Rebirth, Annabeth? Wait, so you're _dying_?"

I offer him a weak smile in response. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, took you long enough to realise."

"But _why_, what deal did you make?" He demands, eyes burning with a flame I've never seen in them before.

"I made a deal. A soul traded for a soul – mine for yours."

Percy's face falls, all hope leaking out like water gushing through a tap. He thought he could save me from my fate, he was wrong. The deal that has sealed my fate has already been made, the evidence stands before me.

"But why…why do you do this for me?"

I lift a hand and touch his face. "Because I love you, Percy," I decide to add a little lightness to the topic, "took you long enough to realize that, Seaweed Brain."

"Time's up." My mother announces, her voice echoing around the room. She rises gracefully and walks toward me, gently leading me out of the room. I turn around, wanting to see Percy one last time, but my mother doesn't allow it. 'You had your time.' That's all she says as she walks me out of the white marble-tiled room.

When I'm out of the room, a sob wrecks through my body. I can't control it and a gurgled noise tears through my throat. This is what separation feels like, separation from your other half.

My mother hugs me, the only motherly gesture she has made in my entire life. She strokes my hair as I sob, murmuring soothing words. Maybe she feels sorry for me having to leave Percy, but after a minute, the mother-daughter bonding session is over. My mother guides me down a hallway, gently, but she never once says a word of comfort again.

I reach the glowing gates of the Underworld's rebirth portal. I'm next in line. Hades walks up to my mother and me, casting me a suspicious glance in the process. He looks dangerous close up, with black leather boots and suit all done up with a scraggly hair do and overgrown beard.

"What do you want Athena?"

"My daughter has traded her soul for Percy's. I'm here for the exchange." My mother declares with authority. A few souls turn to face us. "She has requested to be born a 17 year old _Greek demigod _and would cross paths with Percy Jackson at least _once _in her next life."

Hades lets out a weird sounding grunt and then nods. "Daughters of Athena, always the best negotiators," he remarks. My mother sniffs and ups her chin a little more. "I'll take it from here."

My mother disappears almost immediately, happy to get out of the Underworld as soon as possible. Hades leads me to the front of the portal without a word. I take a deep breath, bracing myself for the moment in which I'll enter the portal.

"You may enter now." I step forward, centimeters away from the glowing light when Hades speaks again. "But do be warned daughter of Athena, you will forget _everything _that happens in this lifetime and because you want to be reborn as a 17 year old…let's say things will get a _little _complicated. And also, because of that I will have to place you under a god or goddess that is willing to forge your childhood up. I'm sure many gods will want to take you in, _Annabeth Chase._"

I don't question the sarcasm in his tone. We haven't actually been _exceptionally _great buddies. Without another word, I step into the portal.

**Hey guys :) It's me again...hehe. Did you guys have fun with that chapter? I do hope so :) I mean it's not an all-that-happy chapter but I do hope you guys had a laugh or two there. The next chapter is gonna be slightly shorter (and more emotional) so do look out for it :) **

**All constructive criticism and feedback is welcome! And don't forget to click the follow button :)**

**WAIT! Don't stop reading!**

**I've got a mini challenge for all of you guys. I thought this would be fun :) **

**Well basically consists of two challenges - a group challenge and an individual. It really isn't that hard. So if you guys manage to fulfill the requirements for the group challenge you will get a bonus chapter (like the a mini chapter that'll be updated quicker and also will give you guys hints to the next chapter). If you guys fulfill the individual challenge, you will get the next chapter (mini/official) dedicated to you! **

**Sounds fun? **

**Well, I'll post the challenges on my profile page. Go check 'em out :))))**

**-Athena Sage**


	3. Bonus Chapter (YAY!): HOPE

**Bonus Chapter: _Hope_****  
**

Hey guys! I know it has been **FOREVER**. I apologize for the delay on my part. It's just that life has been _really _busy here for me. I've just entered Secondary School (That's what we call it in Singapore) And being in Secondary 1 (I'm 13 just in case you guys don't know what age Secondary 1 is) is kinda tiring. They're like throwing tests, graded assignments and the _dreadful, _really really dreadful projects in my face. There have been like...50 in the past few months?

Haha, sorry about my ranting. Hope you guys have enjoyed this bonus chapter that you all have AWESOMELY earn (because you guys are totally awesome)

Hope you guys enjoy this short chappie! Here's bonus chapter 1.

* * *

**_Percy's POV:_**

_Annabeth. _That was the name I first thought of when I woke up. She promised that she would find me…hadn't she?

The last few months passed in a blur, I couldn't even do anything without thinking about her. Her grey eyes popped into my mind every single time I passed the Athena cabin, her bright smile still shines blazingly through my memory, her witty quips still echo through my head whenever I do something stupid. It's funny. I never thought that even a scuttling spider would remind me of my adventures with her.

Everyone in camp already knows what happened to her. They know how she had died and how she had sacrificed herself for me. I never wanted any of that to happen. Geez, I would have gladly given up my life for her.

Nico tells me that she no longer is in the underworld. He says that she left the underworld months ago, that her rebirth was a surprisingly quick. Apparently some God/Goddess had agreed to take her in without hesitation. He says that I should wait a little longer.

But waiting has gotten rather tiring. Sometimes, I wonder if I should just set off on a quest to the ends of the world to find Annabeth.

Every evening I lie in bed, thinking about her, about how she will be like, about how we will meet. Will I even recognise her? Maybe not… Will I still know her? Is it possible that I may dislike her?

I've been looking out for new kids in camp during the span of the last few months. None have arrived. Grover tells me that there aren't any demigods ready to come to camp yet. He tells me that he would keep a look-out for Annabeth. But in his eyes I can already see lost hope. I can see how he watches me, eyes filled with sadness and pity. Have I sunk that low?

Recently, I haven't been eating. Piper tries to get me to eat but the memories just come flooding in when I do that. It's just too painful to do anything. I still feel her presence near me. Her presence pains me as the memory eats me away, slowly. Sometimes I wonder if it would be better to forget. But I know that's impossible.

One question keeps getting to me though, through all the fog and pain of memory. The question burns through the back of my mind, always catching me at the most painful moments. _Will Annabeth remember me? Will she still be the same? _If not…why hope?

* * *

Ahhhhh! Percy's losing hope. That must be really painful for some of you guys (sorry I had to do it)

However, if you have enjoyed this bonus chappie do FOLLOW and leave some reviews. I'm aiming for 2-3 follows? Can you guys do that? Haha, we'll see.

Well now I've got to get ready for bed or else I won't be able to wake up at 5.30am for school tomorrow.

Toodles!

Athena Sage.


	4. Just a Little Treat :)

**Hey guys, this is the prologue for my newest story :) (It's also a little treat)**

**I've decided to do a cross-over between Twilight and HOH. Well, the main character in this chapter is Rachel but it won't always be like that. Different chapters will have different protagonists. (It'll be more interesting that way) Hope you guys enjoy this :) **

**Go check out the actual story via my profile page if you liked this. (It's called The Blood Prophecy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

* * *

My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi.

Years ago I met Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, well he's known by many names (too many to write down). Well I'm slightly different from him. I'm mortal, not demigod, just mortal. Then one might ask the question of how did I end up as the Oracle of Delphi? To cut a long story short, I can see through the mist.

There was a time after the war against Gaia when everything was at peace, the camps joined forces, the Romans with the Greeks. And I met a….interesting person. His name was Octavian. The reason why I say '_was_'is not because he's dead or something. To put the reason behind this in a nice fashion, "I'd rather that scum never existed on the face of the earth."

Well, it's not _that_ easy to get rid of Octavian as you think it would be, he has this whole group of people that support him. I wonder how Romans manage to view evil stuffed toy killers as favourable. He even tried to threaten the reliability of my prophecies as the Oracle of Delphi by comparing my method of prophesizing (the spirit, green smoke…you get the picture) against his method (cutting stuffed toys open and spilling out their guts).

Well, back to the point. After the war against Gaia, everything was at peace, the camps joined forces. But we all know demigods. There never was any _real_ point of peace. A few months after the war, havoc came running down the hill…literally.

It was the morning of a Sunday. I had come to camp to stay for a few days and enjoy well…everything the camp had to offer. It was also the day of Capture the Flag.

The campers split into two groups. Naturally, I joined Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and you get the idea. So, the signal was given and the game was on. I was in the defence team while Percy, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Jason and five other demigods were in the attack team. I had never really been that good a fighter, except for the time when I use a blue plastic hairbrush.

There were nine demigods at different areas of the defence zone. All had their weapons ready and they stood alert and watchful. That was when I saw a bleak, blurry shape running down from the hill behind me. The others were all locked in battle, Percy and Annabeth were in the distance fighting Reyna.

I know I should have alerted the others but they all seemed too far away. I stood there, watching as the shape became sharper. I could barely make out the shape but it seemed to be running at the speed of light. It was coming closer and closer, heading towards me until it seemed no more than a few feet away. And then, it struck.

The wind was knocked out me and I was swept off my feet by the force. No one seemed to notice me; they all were locked in combat. I tried to scream for help but the sheer force of the speed that my attacker was moving at made my words get drowned out by the wind. I tried to hit the attacker, but it only made my hand hurt. If only I had a plastic hairbrush...

In the distance, I saw Annabeth look up from her battle. Her grey eyes seemed to be calculating something in her line of vision. Suddenly, she was picked up by some being that was clear yet blurry at the same time. It looked like it was moving at nearly the same speed that my attacker had been. Percy was on the other side of the field, still battling Reyna. He was so caught up that he didn't notice Annabeth. But there was one person who did notice her – Piper.

Piper was hidden in the bushes, probably mending a wound she had got when she jumped out and pounced on the moving attacker. Everything was a blur as the attacker fought with Piper. But in a few seconds, it was over. The attacker had gotten the upper hand and had Annabeth on one shoulder and Piper on another.

Why was I seeing everything so clearly? I looked around and realised that we had stopped.

I glanced up, and then coming to my senses, I tried to struggle against my attacker, wriggling as hard as I could. He chuckled, clicking his tongue.

"Little, weak being, did you think you could escape me?"

And then the world went black.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy that? Well I hope you did. **

**Please check out the actual story if you did like this one. And remember to FOLLOW and REVIEW :)**

**Toodles,**

**Athena Sage**


	5. The Good News and the Bad News

Hey guys!

I've got bad news and good news. So which one do you wanna hear first? I personally choose bad news. Oh well, let's go with my preference :)

So, the bad news first. (Well, I've actually got 2 pieces of bad news.)

* * *

First piece of bad news, Google Chrome has decided to kill my computer. This means that chapters will becoming out a LOT slower as I type slower on my iPad...hehe.

I really apologize for this because I'm no IT whiz so I'm not that good with computers and this is why all I can do is just sit around and hope for the best.

* * *

The second piece of bad news... (Let me warn you that this is a lot worse than the first one. If you couldn't take the first one than please skip to the great piece of good news!)

I won't be able to update chapters from 1st of May to 12th of May. Noooooooooo! Please, don't kill me, blame it on the exams in my school.

I do have to study for my exams because I really don't want to fail.

* * *

Okay, so now for the good news.

I'm going to let you guys choose Annabeth's new name! YAYY! (Some of you may be like 'Ehhhhh is that really good news?) Sorry, I has to put in some good news after the bad news.

Just for your information, and as an apology, the next chapter and the results of this vote will be out next Friday. (BTW it's Saturday in Singapore now)

That leaves you with a heck load of time to vote for your favorite name! Yay! (Sadly, the surname will be mine to choose *Inserts evil laugh*)

* * *

So, here are the names:

1. Calantha (My personal favorite)

2. Emma

3. Clara

4. Ashley/Ashlee/Ashleigh (Your choice! Ashley is my sis's name :))

5. Raena

* * *

That's it!

Do remember to vote by leaving a review or PM-ing me (If you really don't want to leave a review) You have up till Thursday (Singapore time)

If you haven't followed this story or read the previous chapters do go ahead and read them. PM me if you have any questions or concerns and have a great day!

* * *

Toodles,

AthenaSage


	6. Surprise, Surprise!

**YAYY! My computer is FINALLY fixed. The problem is gone! Yes! I just had to restart it...apparently. I figured it out by waiting around for 6 hours and then closing the browser and opening it again like 10 times and finally clicking the lovely restart button. Yippee! **

**I know, I know, I said that the next chapter will be on next Friday (referring to Singapore time. I'm always referring to Singapore time just in case you guys are not familiar with it go check it out :)) But because I'm so, so happy I'm taking some time out from my work (I have like 10 more assignments) to write this bonus chappie for y'all!**

**Please follow if you haven't! I'm aiming for 2 more followers for this chapter. Please? Haha. A big thank you to all those lovely followers who have already followed my story :) **

**Oh and remember to review the last chapter and tell me your favorite name ;)**

* * *

**Surprise Chappie: The Search **

* * *

"Greek godly parent, Annabeth Chase, willing to make up memories...hmm..." Hades mused to himself, long pale fingers tapping his chin. His mind sorted through the list of Gods that Annabeth could be taken in by.

The first god that he cancelled out was himself and Athena. Then, he slowly moved to the rest of the major gods and goddesses. Wrecking his mind for ideas, he sat upon his throne brow creased in frustration.

"Alecto!" He called and his voice echoed around the empty room. Alecto flew in through the door, landing on the floor her grey leathery wings spread out and she kneeled on one knee, awaiting her orders. "Find some Greek god who's interested in taking in Annabeth Chase. Notify them about the requirements."

Alecto nodded in consent, transforming into a business woman, suitcase in hand. Hades waved her away, returning to his other worldly affairs. Alecto strode out through the door, high heels clicking on the ground. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAH! Cliffie :) Don't hate me guys :)))**

**Do remember to review the last chapter and choose your favorite name! It's all on your vote ;) Remember to follow this story if you have yet to.**

**Toodles,**

**Athena Sage**


	7. The Ties We Break Voting Results!

**Hey guys! It has been a very, very LOOOOOOONG time since the last update. So, I'm back with a new chappie. YAYY! :D**

**Well, I know it's not Friday here in Singapore…yet. It's actually Thursday. I know, I know, I said Friday but you guys have been so awesome that I couldn't help but write this chappie as soon as I could. We got so many reviews for the last few chapters, thank you so much for all your support :)**** You guys totally made my week!**

**So, without further ado, let me announce the voting results for Annabeth's new name…. **

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Just joking, voting results will be at the end (hehe).**

**Now, let's begin the chapter! Please follow if you did like it and remember to leave a review at the end :)****  
**

* * *

**Oh, and this chapter is longer than usual. Thank you narutodude18 for suggesting for me to make the chapters longer :)****  
**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this chapp****ie!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Ties that We Break**

_Percy._ For a moment, floating in oblivion, I can only think of his name.

_ Percy. _My line of vision is filled with his easy smile, black hair and sea green eyes.

_Percy, _my one and only true love.

The boy I'd left behind.

There I float in the tasteful darkness, my body curled up, and my head touching my knees. For a moment there is nothing on my mind, all I can think of is _Percy_. That name that affects me oh-so much, that sends shivers tingling down my vertebrae.

Percy.

What should I do? I left him there in the room without casting a glance back at him. How does he feel right now? Sad? Heartbroken?

Somewhere in the depths of my mind, I see a girl with blonde hair sobbing, she begins shouting 'why did he have to die!' I want to run to that girl and calm her down, let her know that Percy is alright now, that he is alive. But I don't.

I feel a rush of strangeness through me. That girl looks familiar. She _is _familiar. She is someone that I know. I just can't remember who.

She peeks up through a lock of blonde hair that seems duller than usual. She is just so familiar, but I can't grasp where I've seen her before.

Grey eyes stare at me, hopefulness ringing through them.

"Have you seen him?" She asks me, standing up and walking towards me.

"Seen who?"

"Percy, m-my boyfriend. Have you seen him? Please tell me, have you seen him?" Her eyes plead with me and I can't help but reply 'yes'.

"Where? Where is he?" She demands from me, hands trembling, eyes tearing.

"I-I don't know…" I murmur helplessly. This 'Percy' guy seems so familiar too.

What is wrong with me? Why does _everything _seem so familiar now?

"I-I really don't know." I raise my hands up in a defensive stance.

"Tell me!" She screams, advancing with her fist curled up, as if ready to punch me at any moment.

I stumble backwards as she advances, nearly tripping over myself. "I don't know this _Percy _that you speak of!" I cry in desperation. My brain seems overwhelmed and I'm sure that there's something very wrong with me.

_Percy. _My brain can't seem to process who he is. The girl advances, now I see the dark circles under her eyes, the messiness of her hair.

"Where is he?" She growls, baring her teeth that shine in the dark. A knife appears in my hand and without thinking I make a stabbing motion. There is a groan and something crumbles to the ground, but my eyelids are shut, I don't want to see what I just did.

There is only silence during the next few minutes.

I look up, only to meet darkness. She's gone. That girl is gone. Who was she anyway? Why does she look for me? Frowning, I stare at my palms which seem to glow faintly in the gloom. Who is this Percy? What has he got to do with me?

I search my mind for the answer, for some hint. Nothing. There is nothing.

_He doesn't mean anything to you Annabeth. He's just a passing thought. _I reassure myself. Sure, this boy could be someone I'd accidentally passed by on the street and somehow remembered. Sure, that's totally possible and normal.

I slump back onto the ground. If Percy's someone I just accidentally met on the street then why was that girl asking me where he was? My thoughts flit to the girl that haunted me earlier, she looked so, so familiar.

_She's nobody, Annabeth. _My mind reassured me and I readily accept that fact.

My mind is right. She is nobody.

A weird feeling stirs inside me, as if I'm being torn into half. And then it stops.

_Where am I? _A new voice asks. _What am I doing here?_

I glance around the empty, dark space. The voice is right. What am I doing here?

I feel as though someone pried my mind open, taken out my memories, leaving me empty and hollow. But how's _that _possible? It's illogical. It's not –

Could that be possible?

My mind searches for the answers, wanting to find one. Faces slowly seep out of my memory until I can't remember anyone of them. Light starts to seep through a hole in the dark area, making me squint and shield my eyes. Tentacles of darkness start pulling at me, start prying at me, as if trying to tear me into half.

"Help!" I shout. Nothing comes out of my mouth. All of a sudden, black stuff starts spilling out of my mouth. I examine them closer. _Spiders! _The familiar word rings through my mind. I hurriedly back off from the creepy crawlies. My vision starts to darken, black spots swarming them. _Spiders! There are spiders! _I feel like I'm being suffocated and then my vision goes blank.

I wake to the sound of scuttling. Something makes me sneeze. My eyes flutter open on their own accord. A black creature moves before my eyes. I squint into the darkness and move in closer to examine the creature further. Eight eyes stare back at me and furry legs tap against the floor.

What is that thing? I poke it once and then twice. It scuttles away and my curiosity deepens. I stand up, ready to follow it to wherever it goes but someone places a hand on my shoulder.

"Annabeth Chase."

I turn to face the source of that voice. It is a man dressed in black. "W-who are you?" I ask, curious.

"I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

"Hades," I laugh. The man does not seem amused and I decide to stop. A question pops into my mind. "Who is this _Annabeth Chase_?" I ask without thinking. The name feels foreign as the words spill out of my mouth.

He just continues to look at me with the unamused expression drawn up all over his face.

"Oh, would you stop looking so glum, _Hades_?" I start giggling at the sound of his name. Who would name themselves Hades?

"Come with me, your fate has been decided."

"Out? Out where? Where am I going?"

"Rebirth," he simply says.

_Rebirth? What's that? _I think to myself as he strides out of a gate.

"Wait for me!" I call after him and I race after him.

White light comes spilling into my eyes.

"YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER ANY OF THIS, THE DEAL IS DONE!" Hades boomed. And then, he disappeared.

I feel myself falling…._Who am I?_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Cliffie! Don't kill me! (Haha, I like using the 'dun dun dun dunnnn' thing, don't mind me :))**

* * *

**Okayy, so now let's announce the voting results….Annabeth's new name is…**

***Drumroll***

***Tense moment as you scroll down***

**Calantha!**

* * *

**Thank you all for voting for the names you liked through the reviews, some of you guys even PMed me :) Anyways, thank you all for your wonderful votes!**

* * *

**I'm a generous person so lemme give you guys a hint, read carefully. Calantha has the meaning 'lovely blossom' in Greek AND ****'beautiful flower' in French**. 

**Sooooooo go figure that out! Who is Annabeth's new Godly parent?**

**Leave your comments in the reviews and remember to follow if you haven't!**

**Toodles, **

**Athena Sage.**


	8. Chapter 3 (FINALLY): Calantha Blanchette

**Hey guys, sorry for the super duper long wait. I have just finished my exams (YAYY!) and the next few days will be updating days. That means that you will get three brand new chapters over the course of the week because you guys are way too awesome :) Do remember to check out the next few chapters as things are going to get really, really intense. And also (before I forget), a HUGE thank you to all of you guys who have stuck around and waited for this chapter. This chapter introduces the brand new 'Annabeth' so do enjoy and have fun reading :)**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Calantha Blanchette_

* * *

_**Calantha's POV: **_

There have always been voices in my head. These voices come to me in my dreams, slowly creeping on me when I least expect them to come. They send chills up my spine, cold and hair-raising, they ring in my head every single night. But now, as my 16th birthday creeps forward, the voices have become more consistent, slowly making their way out of my dreams and into reality. I once thought that these voices were just me hallucinating and nothing more. How wrong I was.

"Calantha," they whisper in my head, their hideous whispers bouncing back and forth in my mind. I have the temptation to just shut my ears and block them all out, but I don't. This is a dream, all just a dream.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I demand, trying to ignore the tremble in my voice.

"Calantha, my dear, don't you love being here with me?"

I look around. I don't remember coming here, or even being here in the first place. "W-where have you taken me to?"

"Oh, don't you just feel at home here?" The whispers bounce back and forth, reverberating through my mind, tearing my head apart. Images start lashing forward, striking me from all directions. And then, the whispers are gone and a new image flashes before my eyes.

I am on a field with a boy. The boy faces me, his face expressionless. For a moment we just stare at one another, silent and unmoving. A gentle breeze makes its way over the field of grass, blowing the long and thin grass until they seem like a tide washing onto shore. And then, a smile breaks through the boys emotionless features.

"Annabeth!" He shouts and races forward, smiling like kid after eating a lollipop, giddy with happiness.

The boy has green eyes and black hair. I don't know who he is. I turn behind to see who this 'Annabeth' person is, instead, I see no one.

"A-Annabeth?" The boy stops in his tracks, eyes glowing with confusion. He takes a step forward, as if trying to grasp something that isn't there. And then, after a moment, he steps back, shaking his head. "Annabeth, you aren't really there..." The boy turns away, trudging along the field of grass, crushing each strand of grass and turning them into a pale shade of yellow, as if sucking the life force from them.

"W-Who are you?"

The boy whips his head around, his green eyes becoming dangerously dark. "Who am _I _?"

"I-I know you're another one of those..." I'm lost for words for a brief second. "I know you're another one of those voices. You try to trick me every single time. It's not going to work anymore! I've had enough of your nonsense."

"Nonsense?" He asks, his voice incredulous. "_Nonsense_?" He takes a step forward, his steps are now menacing, no longer vulnerable like before.

"Yes. Nonsense." I clutch my ice blue coat that is draped around my neck, daring to stare at the boy in front of me, returning his glare.

"_You_ call _me_ nonsense? How about you? Every single time you trick me into thinking that you're Annabeth and then you turn into some other girl." He spits the sentence out like it is poison in his mouth.

"I. DON'T_. _KNOW _who_ this _'_Annabeth_'_ is and I don't care _who_ she is, all I know is that _you_ are one of those voices and I want _you_ to get OUT of my head right _now_!" My voice was trembling with rage and a blizzard started to form between us.

"Who _are_ you?" The boy takes a step back from the blizzard, bewilderment present in his eyes as he faces me.

"Who am _I _?" I take a step forward, no longer afraid of him. "_I_ am Calantha Blanchette and I am not afraid of you."

And then the blizzard took over the field.

* * *

_**Percy's POV:**_

I woke up, gasping for air, my hands gripping the pale white sheets. The dream was over, it was finally over. I shut my eyes, shaking my head as I tried to get the images of Annabeth out of my mind.

Annabeth was gone. She would never come back.

My knuckles were as pale as the sheets as I clung onto them, the blood circulation threatening to be cut off. My breathing slowly slowed and my fingers began to loosen their grip on the sheets. After a moment, I was calm again. _That was all a dream Percy. _But I knew all too well that it was not _just _a dream. I kicked off my comforter and ran a hand through my untamed hair. Slowly, I made my way to the bathroom, trying to take my mind off Annabeth. And then a soft breeze ruffled some of my hair. I turned around to see the open window.

"Seriously Percy, you just had to forget to close it." I sighed, striding over to close the window.

My fingers touched the cool window sill. I reached out to close the window. A cooling breeze blew in, causing me to pause for a moment. I felt something brush against my shoulder and all of a sudden, a gust of wind knocked me back, causing me to fall onto the ground. My fingers grasped my ball-pen that lay in a pocket in my pants. Before I had time to whip Riptide out, another gust of wind knocked the window shut. And then a voice whispered into my ear, it was soft like snow and very, very cold.

"Percy Jackson, Calantha Blanchette is only the beginning."

* * *

**So did you all like that? I hope you guys did enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short because it is sort of a 'bridge' chapter and an essential chapter in order for the plot to continue so there can't be too much or too little information in it. Sorry!**

**Just to let you guys know, I've been working on getting the characters to be more 3D and I hope you guys will like that. Also, you'll be seeing more of the other characters in the next chapter.**

**Do remember to click the FOLLOW button and do leave your opinion on this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and supporting this story :)**

**Oh yes, there's one more thing I forgot to mention.**

**I've got a challenge for you guys. Yes, you read it correctly. It's a challenge not a mini challenge. This means that if you fulfill the requirements of this challenge, you will get not 3 but 4 FULL chapters over the next few days. So, here are the challenges:**

**Group challenge - Get 40 followers for this story (It'll be totally amazing if you guys could do that.**

**Individual challenge (this would not get you another chapter, instead, you'll get a shout-out in the next chappie :)) - Give the best suggestion to this story, be it suggestions on the plot or characters or even the style of writing. This MUST be posted as a review for this chapter in order for it to enter the individual challenge. I'll choose 3 of the best suggestions for this story and all of you guys will get shout-outs :)**

**Toodles,**

**AthenaSage**


End file.
